


Æther in my veins

by Becauseisaidsobitch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Is a Good Bro, Dark elf oc, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loki is in denial, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, OC needs a hug, Odin's A+ Parenting, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Rape Recovery, Tony is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauseisaidsobitch/pseuds/Becauseisaidsobitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki disguised as Odin after Thor the Dark World encounters a surviving dark elf that has been sold into slavery. Somehow this leads to Loki falling in love with Tony Stark.<br/>DISCLAIMER : despite summary this story is kinda dark please read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Æther in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> Ok before you read I would like to let you know that this is my first fanfic ever and that I am in need of a beta for my work.

Loki was tired. He'd had a very bad day and the council of Asgard was not cooperating in the slightest. So the last thing he needed to be confronted with was stolen goods. But never the less he was. " you cannot be serious." He says angrily. Loki sees the curtains shift in his  peripheral ; he pauses, the thief was still here. "If you are bold enough to steal from the bed chambers of Odin Allfather  himself , your king and ruler of all the nine realms, then you are bold enough to show your face." The curtains are moved aside to reveal a dark skinned child dressed in a heavy winter cloak the color of parchment. T he little girl was chewing furiously on an  Idduns apple that she had Stolen from him. Grinning sheepishly she presents him the golden  apple, that already had a bite taken out of it.  Loki sighs deeply, he had always had a soft spot for children, especially those that remind him of his own. "You shan't have to steal from  me, and you shan't have to give it back either."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

This , the girl mused, was most  definitely not Odin. At first glance the illusion was passable, for many were not familiar with his mannerisms other than his late wife. Odin, the greedy old bastard, would have stood and stared for eons to intimidate you 'child' or not. She was most certainly not complaining, this most certainly had its  benefits .After all she was very hungry s he puts up her best 'innocent' front and meekly asks if she can finish the apple.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Of course you can little one," Loki replies  smoothly, dismissive of the fact  that he sounds faintly offended. It does not surprise him. T he very notion that he would go as far as withholding food from  some one as young as her burns him.Loki waits  relatively patiently  until she had eaten her fill before addressing her. "What is your name child?" It seems to be the wrong thing to ask, for her whiskey colored eyes had blown wide

" M-Master has not named me yet." Master? "You do not look like a slave." But as he said this he realized it was not true. Her cloak, while at first glance seemed impeccably made , it was revealed upon a closer look  to be that of a healers. Most likely stolen , he notes faintly  amused . "It would do master no good to have me in pain; he likes a flexible whore to fuck."  By the nine!  She could only be 1,480 at the oldest!  Seemingly amused by my alarm she simply states that she is 'older than she looks.'  Like that justifies her sentence , he muses angrily, the god could understand servants but the very  concept of  bed slaves make him sick. Alas if he took it upon himself to ban such a thing the citizens, and worse the council would be suspicious.

He looked up at her, and sees the little girl shuffling  awkwardly from foot to foot . The child was  obviously bored and eagerly  seeked conversation. His theory was proven correct but a few moments later.  "Master calls me Elaira when he fucks me."She blurts suddenly then s he pauses for a moment.

 " You realize that if I am able to see you are not Odin  some one else will see this also." What? "I beg your pardon?" 

"Don't question my intellect." How dare that  insolent child have the audacity to speak to me in such a condescending manner.  He leaps to his feet practically steaming with anger. The god advances on the little wretch.  He lets his glamour fall as he closes in on her, fully intending to frighten the  stubborn brat  into showing some respect. He  doesn't stop until he's close enough to feel her heavy bosom heave with his every breath. Perhaps , the god  notes absently,  that is why the girls master chose her to be his sex slave . He also  notice s that his plan to frighten her may have been too success ful. T he poor girl was trembling with fear,  tears flowing freely in rivlets down her face.  However , it was when she sunk to her knees and pawed at the waist of his trousers with trembling hands that Loki realized she thought that he was going to  punish her.

The god easily rebuffs her attempt to free him from his clothes and sits heavily on Odin's bed, pondering how to get her mind back to reality. Well touching her is most certainly not an option.  Neither is calling her 'name' , Loki notes thinking back on her  previous words ."Master calls me Elairia when he fucks  me." How in the Norns am I expected to handle this ?  Unable to find  other options that won't make this  situation even worse he decides to wait.After about five  minutes of watching the child sob  pathetically  in a  crumpled heap of limbs The god  comes to the conclusion that he does not  care  how angry she will be, he just wants her to stop crying ; it was making him feel guilty.

" HEY! CAN YOU GET YOUR EMOTIONS UNDER CONTROL? I AM NOT GOING TO TOUCH YOU."The girls head pops up and she angrily shoots the god with a piercing  glare ." Are you better now?"He asks his  voice softer this time and more kind too.The god silently gears up preparing  to  apologize when she stalks up to him, her left palm open and strikes him  square across his right cheek . Loki has to  fist his hands in the sheets of his  father's bed to keep from reacting violently. He won't admit it out loud but he most  definitely deserved to be struck  considering his earlier actions. The god  watches  passively  as the girl turns away from  him seemingly  still upset .  He stiffens when the child sweeps up the rest of his  fruit in one swift  movement , bowl and all.  W hen I said she shant have to steal from me this is not what I meant. Never the less, the pale god doesn’t utter a word, instead opting  to watch her take a rather gracefu l leap out of the same window she had emerged from earlier. Loki reaches up and tenderly touched the sore spot on his face.A sharp pain makes him wince and then he laughs. The girl has a strong arm. O h, I  most certainly look forward to talking to  her again. Loki knows without a doubt that she will be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with any questions, concerns, or praise.


End file.
